Pigments made form multilayer structures are known. In addition, pigments that exhibit or provide a high-chroma omnidirectional structural color are also known. However, such prior art pigments have required as many as 39 thin film layers in order to obtain desired color properties. It is appreciated that the costs associated with the production of thin film multilayer pigments is proportional to the number of layers required and the costs associated with the production of high-chroma omnidirectional structural colors using multilayer stacks of dielectric materials can be prohibitive. Therefore, a high-chroma omnidirectional structural color that requires a minimum number of thin film layers would be desirable.